mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Elven Covenant
Of the oldest established factions, the Elven Covenant extends deep roots into the lands of Kullinzios and the world surrounding. Public Agenda: Safeguard the natural world and restore balance to all living things. Assets: 'Wealth:' Although the Elven Covenant works hand in hand with the land, their wealth is founded in the harvesting of precious gems that are passed on by creatures, spirits, and the plants themselves. However, the elves rarely provide these items through fair trade. Since the Calamitous elves have resorted to prospective means of making wealth for their kin. 'Cities, Towns, Villages: ' Deeply embedded into the natural landscape and situated in varying treescape cities, underwood boroughs, and moonlit waters, the Elven Covenant relies heavily on the incorporation of society blended alongside the natural world. Whether that be plant, animal, spiritual, or humanoid, the understanding between both elves and the land is one of borrowing. Many elven bases are grounded in both simple structures and complex intricacies that use the land in their design. Prior to the Second Calamitous a Covenant town was located upon the central Jungle’s waters, deemed The Ancae. Since then, they have established a second town further along those same waters and was named Mea Esari. There are varying accounts of elves throughout the land of Kullinzios and have even been spotted as far North as the Frozen lands beyond the Great Dam. 'War Vessels:' Unlike the human kingdoms, the Elven Covenant took very little of a blow towards their war-faring aspects. Their connection to nature and the beasts within is what gives them strength; however, since the Calamitous, there is speculation that the connection shared to the land has lessened. The beasts kept by the Elves are significantly less. Still, the strength of the beasts is on a larger scale than most kingdoms and orders. History: Ni’rosh Aeran'thil is speculated to be of the first elven High Elder to the Elven Covenant. His lineage spans no less than four generations and is the patriarch which established a heavy reliance on tradition. Each succeeding High Elder of Aeran’thil’s bloodline continued this installment of reliance on the land and little tolerance for those who think differently. Originally, the Elven Covenant established themselves deeply into the Southwest portion of the jungle, cultivating the land and working in the massive elder-trees that grew before any elves stepped upon the forest soil. It was the most recent successor of the Aeran’thil bloodline, High Elder Fraya Aeran’thil, that began to step away from the given tradition of the elves. Instead of safeguarding the forest, she erected massive stone structures which were built in contrast to those being built by Arkanvail, Anour Hill, and Stormhold. Many say she did this to protect the weakening balance her people held in the world against this new threat. Others suggest she built her stone kingdom because secretly she marveled at such craftsmanship. With the divergence from the land, a tear in her people had already begun to form with various elven clans leaving her midst to keep tradition or find their own way in the world. And with the sudden ‘death’ of Fraya Aeran’thil at the Great Calamitous, her people are now even more scattered than before. Of all the different kingdoms, Felgarth is said to have once possessed the knowledge of immortality. Vazayus, at his induction of Felgarth, was proclaimed to be in his fifties, however, upon the Calamitous, at his time of ‘death’, he would have been over many hundreds of years old. Once the world fell into chaos with many explorers, members of the order, and thieves alike attempted to locate these sacred texts. However, it is assumed these documents were either burned or lost to the warp. Regardless, the elven people are plentiful in the world, and operate in varying ways across the land of Kullinzios. Faction Standing: 'Human Factions' Felgarth - Somewhat Friendly ---Order of Elvanor - Unfriendly ---Enigma Society - Friendly Arkanvail - Unfriendly ---Castle Leone - Unfriendly Anour Hill - Unfriendly ---Goldstrike Keep - UnFriendly Stormhold - Somewhat Neutral ---Tortuga - Somewhat Neutral 'Elven Factions' Elven Covenant Sub-Factions ---Mea Esari - Allied 'Fiendish/Beasts/Other Factions' Vanghoul - Unfriendly ---West Vanghoul Reach - Unfriendly Cold Embrace - Unfriendly Factionless - Neutral ---Mystic Spirit - Neutral ---Kindren Court - Unfriendly Racial Presence: 'Human Races' Sano – Moderate Presence / Somewhat Neutral Standing 'Elves' Snow Elves – High Presence / Friendly Standing Bone Elves – High Presence / Friendly Standing Wood Elves – High Presence / Friendly Standing Dark Elves – High Presence / Friendly Standing 'Small Races' Dwarves - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Gnomes – Moderate Presence / Neutral Standing Halflings – Low Presence / Nautral Standing 'Savage Races' Orcs – Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing Gith – Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing Greenskin Goblins – Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing Snow Goblins - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Giants' Mountain Giants - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Frost Giants - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Sun Giants - Low Presence / Neutral Standing 'Fiends' Succubus/Incubus – Low Presence / Somewhat Aggressive Standing Devils - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Imps - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Fey' Fey Beasts – Moderate Presence / Friendly StandingCategory:Faction Lore Category:Elven Covenant